vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112414-complete-turn-around
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As someone who's been here for a year and a half, they're not related. Devs go quiet when they're working on stuff and taking in feedback. They talk when they have something ready to talk about. It leads to quiet stretches. Gaffney leaving during the latest one is a coincidence. | |} ---- ---- They've already stated in a few threads that these changes were in the works long before Gaffney ever announced his resignation. However, I hope they're a little more informative with neccessary changes in the future. I know a lot of people who unsubbed due to population issues (I came very close myself) because Carbine was unable to relay any information at all other than, "Hold on, guys." I will admit, in the last few days, the devs have been far more active in communicating with us and explaining their intentions... and that is highly appreciated. Keeping us in the dark about changes that are absolutely imperative was just... stupid. | |} ---- ---- Yes, because when a higher-up resigns from a company, as soon as they hear the news, all departments have new totally awesome plannings magically appearing and they can create entire new code and assets that normally take months to produce in less than 1 week. Also, they decide in less than 2 hours to completely reconsider their strategy, manage to have everyone warned in less than a day, and the PR people agree with everything according to the new strategy... That reminds me of the people thinking firing Iwata and Fils-Aime from Nintendo will suddenly solve all the troubles, drop prices, make plenty of new games, bring back third party studios and restore the balance in the Force. Hint: That's *BEEP*ing stupid. | |} ---- oh helllll no! cant go back to that... these changes were in production already. they just aren't fixed in a couple of hours. :P | |} ---- I very much enjoyed the facetious tone and quality of your post lol, but you know whats funny..? that actually happens in some companies.. but those are preplanned movements to remove someone in power impedeing good and big changes in the company, new CEO, new CFO, new R&D director etc will make drastic changes within the first 2 weeks to not just 1) make a statement but 2) make the change fast and impactful | |} ---- Kind of like a corporate coup d'tait? | |} ---- Still a couple of months until WoW's next expac..that is plenty of time for Carbine to get the ball rolling. Nobody with half a brain expects them to make such a massive pile of changes happen within a few weeks. I should clarify: I'm not saying WoW is a better game, just that it is the only other option on the market for serious MMO players this year (Maybe Destiny would be a distant 3rd?). I personally know a lot of people that are sitting on lapsed WoW accounts and waiting to see what happens here first...this game has huge potential. | |} ---- fixed :P | |} ---- Not sure I'd say it's the *only* other option... there is this little place called Eorzea out there in the vast digital-wonderland. ^_^ (Along with some others... though more f2p titles.) | |} ---- ---- ---- ----